


Simple

by SparklerHale1025



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklerHale1025/pseuds/SparklerHale1025
Summary: Everett Ross has to deal with the feelings that he has for T'Challa.





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> i did more! this is kind of like a part 2 to Home, but it you don't have to have read it

“How long have you wanted to kiss my brother?”

The sad part of all this was Everett’s coffee. His nice warm coffee had been perfectly brewed for the morning work. 

He had been enjoying a sip of it when Shuri spoke. In his complete surprise and shock, he choked, spilling the deep brown liquid on his suit. Professionalism was something he regarded highly, but he had his moments of slipping.

Then there was a moment of quiet rising anger.

“Shuri, you-...this is why I didn’t want you in my office!” He set down the cup light, and prayed in happiness that nothing had gotten over on the papers that were stacked on the brand new desk.  
Every since he was appointed Ambassador for Wakanda, T'Challa had given him a office of his own to do work in.

(The path to his position was interesting. T’Challa wouldn’t accept anyone else for the position and argued that Everett had enough skills and his trust to do a fine job.)

The ceilings of the office were high and covered in soft dark colors, looking as if there was a never ending sky in the room. There was a nice furbished black carpet that covered over the dark hardwood floor, complementing the walls in a soothing combination. Pictures had been hung up to capture the Wakanda culture that he would be working with. 

A couch was placed to the side, and his desk was in the center back of the room. One of the best parts of the office though was the view through the crystal clear windows. The building was high, and aimed toward the city, beautiful and filled with life.

“I’m sorry!” Shuri apologize quickly, but she was still smiling when she had gotten up from the couch to move closer. A few minutes ago, she had been working on a tablet. “It’s fine. I just need to get changed.” Everett mumbled, and glanced up to her.

“But it was a serious question.” Shuri drawled out, like if she said it slowly enough, that would make him answer it. “That is completely inappropriate. He is the King, and I don’t...this isn’t a discussion.” Everett said firmly.

“You didn’t say no.” Shuri moved to sit on the edge of the desk, setting her tablet on the part of the desk where there were no papers. With a sigh, “It was implied.” Everett stood up finally from the chair, heading over to the closet that accompanied the office.

“So, you’re saying, that you don’t think my brother is handsome and wouldn't like to go on a date with him.” 

Everett gritted his teeth as he took off the top jacket of his suit. He would be able to wash it later. Reaching in the closet, he grabbed a gray jacket to put over his shirt.

“A date?” He echoed, turning toward Shuri as he closed the closet. “Are we talking about the same person? I thought he was involved with Nakia.”

The look on Shuri’s face caused him to frown.

“What? Are you blind?” Suri looked around her as if she wanted someone to support her on this very important issue.

“I can see perfectly.” He slumped back into his chair and reached to get his cup again, and taking a long, nice drink.

“Nakia and him aren’t together. I mean, they love each other, but it's definitely not happening now.”

“Interesting. Now, I have work to do.” Everett said softly, and smiled in response.

“Okay, I’m leaving.” Shuri put her hands up in surrender and reached over the desk to grab onto her abandoned tablet. She skidded across the floor to the front door, and opened hit before turning back. “Try not to spill your coffee again when brother comes and asks you on a date.”

Everett had no time to form a response. Slumping in his chair was the only thing he wanted to do suddenly, because now all he was imagining was T’Challa.

After the incident in Wakanda, they had remained close, as what the job entailed. But he also thought T'Challa a wise and kind man that was a good friend.

“Focus.” Everett said to himself, placing his hands on the table as he reduced his mind. He still had tons of paperwork to do, before he would get a plane and head back to the United States.

Thankfully, he had the rest of the day to himself, and was able to have have dinner in his office. Despite having been in Wakanda for a few days, he was due back. Wakanda had amazing technology, which then translated to their transportation. Even when he protested using it sometimes, it was incredibly fast, and it seemed it would only take a few hours to get anywhere in the world.

After hours had gone by, the night was a pure dark, with the city lighting beautiful like a star. He took a moment to look out of his window when he was packing his work case, making sure that he had everything that he needed.

A set of guards (that always made him nervous) were made to escort him and he would be on his way. Suddenly, the door opened and he quickly he wondered if Shuri was back, but when he looked up, he immediately caught sight of T’Challa walking through the doorway.

Smiling, he preached and raised an eyebrow to his visitor, “My King, what can I do for you?”

While the words were true and respectful, the wording of addressing sometimes felt unfamiliar on his tongue, which then led to- 

“T’Challa, Everett.” 

He chuckled, and gently set down his closed bag on top of the desk.

“I forget.” Everett said softly, and crossed his arms as he leaned against the hard glass window. “What can I do for you? I’m about to leave.”

T’Challa smiled in return, and with his hands in his pockets, moved closer to him. “I wanted to talk to you before you leave.”

Everett nodded slowly, and felt a bit of concern, but he knew if he really needed to worry about something that T’challa would have said something as soon as he walked in.

“You won’t be back for another week. So, I thought I might as well ask you know, and maybe you could think about it.”

For the first time, Everett noticed just how awkward T’Challa seemed.

“Ask me what?” He questioned slowly.

“If you’d like to have dinner with me.”

Immediately. His mind went somewhere where it shouldn't have gone. But dinner meant dinner. Meal, and talking. Nothing would be attached to that. “Dinner? Of course. I wouldn’t mind that.”

There was a beat of silence, and they looked at each other for what felt like forever, but that wasn't right because he had a plane to catch.

“Ah, I am bad at this.” T’Challa mumbled under his breath, and glanced away from Everett despite the fact that he stepped closer to him. 

T’Challa moved behind the desk and stood next to Everett in front of the windows.

“I meant dinner, as in a date, Everett.”

Everett flushed in surprise, and his lungs inhaled to capture the breathe that suddenly couldn't escape. “A date? That’s not...I know we-” If there was a way to curse himself, he wished could happen this moment.

“It's alright if you say no. I just thought it would nice if I gotta to know you better.” T’Challa looked at him and Everett wasn't able to look away.

“You’re a King!” Everett blurted out, and his eyes grew wide as if he had acted in some offense. But he might as well have. “Are you allowed to do that?

“I am. And I’m also an adult, which who can make decisions himself” T'Challa said softly, and Everett suddenly wanted to apologize.

When Everett was quiet for a long time, T'Challa spoke again, “What's wrong?”

The thing was that Everett didn't want to lie. He didn't want to say that he had no feelings for T’Challa and his attraction to the man was nonexistent. He didn't want to say that a date was a terrible idea.

“You really could be with anyone. I’m just not sure how that could happen to be me.”

Everett wasn’t looking at T’Challa anymore. He couldn't hold the Kings gaze. He was startled when a larger hand went to hold the side of his neck. It reminded him when T’Challa had saved him from the building that had exploded when he had been helping Wakanda. The other man had touched him with soothing hands when he had been hurt.

“By anyone, do you mean the man that help saved my country, a man from the outside that who generally cares about my people?” T’Challa said quietly.

Everett shivered and felt his eyes close slightly at the warm touch. T’Challa continued and carefully stroked Everetts skin with his thumb. “You’re not just amazing in character, Everett, but you're also very handsome.”

“Handsome? Have you seen a mirror?” Everett mummurred nervously, tilting his hand into the hold and tried not to back away when T'Challa learned their heads together. His heart could only take so much.

“Beautiful.” T'Challa's hand slipped slightly past his neck and brushed into his light hair.

“T'Challa.” Everett flushed at the contact.

“So, what about that dinner?

“I think I can imagine dinner.” Everett smiled, and realized if he only leant a little closer they would be able to kiss. And oh, did he really want to lean forward.

“Shuri said you would.”

A beat.

“I knew it!”

**Author's Note:**

> bye bye bye


End file.
